4tmufandomcom-20200215-history
Piotr Rasputin
Profile A russian immigrant who has come seeking his fortune he ended up at the Xavier School for Wayward Youths, only to be cultivated and empowered. He can transform himself into solid osmium steel which grants him great durability, great strength, and while transformed has greatly altered biological functions (If they can even be called biological at that point). In this world, he is not a nice guy. At all. Sheet Body: 0h 5d 0w Charm: 0h 3d 0w Command: 0h 3d 0w Coordination: 0h 3d 0w Mind: 0h 3d 0w Sense: 0h 2d 0w ATHLETICS: BODY 0h 3d 0w BLOCK: BODY 0h 4d 0w BRAWLING: BODY 0h 3d 0w ENDURANCE: BODY 0h 4d 0w INTIMIDATION: COMMAND 0h 4d 0w STABILITY: MIND 0h 4d 0w OSMIUM STEEL TRANSFORMATION: Transforms whole body into solid Osmium Steel growing super tough and super strong Offense: 0h 0d 0w Defense: 5h 0d 0w Utility: 0h 0d 0w STRENGTH OF STEEL: Lift 128 Tons while Transformed Offense: 0h 5d 0w Defense: 0h 0d 0w Utility: 0h 0d 0w OSMIUM STEEL TRANSFORMATION: Defense (2) + Interference (3) + Endless (3) + Armored Defense (-2) = 6 per die, 12 per hard die, 24 per wild die STRENGTH OF STEEL: Hyperbody (4) + Booster (1) + No Physics (1) + Attacks (4) + Attached (-1) = 9 per die, 18 per hard die, 32 per wild die Background Piotr Rasputin was born on a farm in the late spring of 1905, the farm was not a wealthy one and the family suffered through the war and the aftereffects thereof. Even through all of that tragedy Piotr was a genuinely kind boy with a giving and caring heart, so much so that he ended up going to America in order to try and make money and a future for his family. That decision would change his life forever and the kind hearted boy would never be seen from again. In the United States Piotr ran across a group of thugs working over a shop keeper who wouldn't let them build a speakeasy in his basement. Piotr intervened and thrashed the thugs but they were backed by the police and Piotr who was not fully immigrated found himself in a precarious situation. He could be deported, or he could be sent to Xavier's School for Exceptionally Wayward Youth. As it allowed him to remain, he chose Xavier's School. Instead of being 'reformed' however Piotr was broken mentally by the headmaster through the use of Heropathy, cruelty, and being forced and conditioned to be, well, horrible. In the end the experiments awoke Piotr's latent mutant abilities and that broke him fully. When in steel form his emotions were muted, he felt less guilt, it became easier and easier to do things he would otherwise have rather died first. After careful conditioning Piotr became the mercenary 'Comrade' who works for money to better himself rather than send home, and a loyal soldier for Xavier. Logs Eventually this will be a fancy section where all your logs will go! For now you need to manually link logs * Punishment Due Scene finished April 16th 2018- Piotr Defends Professor Xavier from The Punisher, and meets Selina Kyle who steals his ID. * Visitation Scene finished April 21st 2018- Piotr has his home broken into by Selina Kyle, who he discovers and attempts to reason with before she vanishes through a window and into the night. Gallery Click to expand. (You get the idea.) }